MoonBeam
by XxoSwanGirl67
Summary: A story about Embry Call and when he imprints on Angela Weber, the beautiful silent scholar. Read to find out how their relationship becomes a spiral of emotion, compassion and love when meanwhile,Nessie is starting to grow.Is her love for Jacob blooming?
1. Chapter 1

One

I stared at the dull, navy blue in front of me, looking back on my life. Who was I? Easy. Embry Call. What was I? Not so easy… a werewolf, though. And I was the only one who hadn't imprinted, and it had been almost four years. When was 'she' coming? When could I feel that gravitational pull?

Luckily, that same day, I found 'her.' I walked home, kicking stones underneath my feet and accidently walked straight into the door of my house. I heard laughter from inside, it echoed out to my porch and backyard.

Slowly, I walked in and stopped. On my couch… _my _ratty old_ c_ouch… sat the prettiest girl I'd ever laid eyes on. She sat there, looking back at me with a curiosity growing her soft brown eyes. Her face frame reminded me of an upside down tear drop, curving in at the bottom. Her cheekbones prominent, and her round cherry lips pursed, she had my attention in a millisecond.

All of a sudden, nothing else mattered. Just she… this girl I'd never met before… Just her and nobody else. At that moment, everything else in the world seemed secondary. Nothing topped this woman in front of me. All the strings in my life that tied me together… all the memories I had as a child just vanished. And what remained was only a golden light. This girl, with her soft curls and eyes… pale skin… She was my world now, and nothing else mattered except protecting her.

I would morph my life around her.

"Embry?"

I snapped out of the dream that was the girl in front of me. Reluctantly, I turned my head to the sound of my name being called.

Mom stared at me, her dark eyebrows knit together. Somebody coughed and she laughed nervously, rising from her seat. I took a minute to look around, seeing the new faces in my living room. There was the girl, an ash blond woman with cropped hair and long nails, Esme Cullen, a woman who was probably 'her' mother and another man I didn't recognize. But my eyes drifted only to the girl on my tattered couch who was now chewing on her pinky nail.

"Embry." My mom snapped, more sternly. I looked up at her, not realizing that I had gone into some kind of trance. That girl was so beautiful… honey colored highlights and an easy smile. Just the type of girl I needed. She released a vibrant aura that made me compel to her. Yet, she absentmindedly flapped her brown eye lashes in another direction.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"This is Ms. Newton…Ms. Cullen, Esme, dear; you haven't aged a day…" I laughed mentally. My mother might have known about werewolves, but not vampires. When I'd phased, all she asked me was what I was, if I needed anything and if I was safe. Beyond that would probably result in a heart attack or something. As she continued introducing them, I drifted off. My thoughts remained only on the girl. Did she know who I was?

"… and this is Angela Weber. She's stopping by, and decided to come with her mother…" My head snapped up. Angela, blushing scarlet, waved to me shyly and went back to looking at her hands.

She seemed so polite, like a rose petal…

"Embry, why don't you bring some water for us all? Shall we start tea?" I guessed my Mom had invited the guests for a small get together or something without telling me, because I had no clue about anybody coming over. If I had, I'd probably would have worn a shirt.

After a Ms. Newton and the man left, I was alone with Esme Cullen, Angela and Ms. Weber. We stared awkwardly around the room when Mom left to get some éclairs she made.

"Embry, darling how have you been? I haven't seen you in a while," Esme Cullen smiled up at me. After a slight grimace, I nodded politely, and she beamed.

"Good. How's Bella and Ne- I mean Edward?" Shit! Esme Cullen remained in her casual demeanor, and waved it off like casual spring Baylor.

"Their perfect; Edward is looking into becoming a business man. Isn't that lovely?"

I nodded. Suddenly, as if somebody called her name, Angela perked up. My attention diverted, once again, directly to her as I listened intently on what she had to say.

"Bella? Oh, Mrs. Cullen, are they at your home?" The Cullen woman stiffened, not knowing what answer to choose. She said:

"Yes… however, you just missed them. They went to Britain for a trip."

"Oh… please tell me when they get home. I haven't seen Bella in four years!" Esmee laughed, and my mom walked back in. I remained wondering about Angela's last meeting with Bella. How did they know each other? After the meeting was over, I walked behind Angela to the door. She turned around, gawking at me.

"Hi," I said shaking.

"Hey, I'm Angela. Embry?"

"Embry Call, that's me… Where do you live Angela?" I loved the way my mouth shaped around her name. Angelic Angela.

"Well, I'm staying with my parents until May ends. I need to finish the rest of my classes in June, so…"

"Where do you go to college?"

"Um, the University of Washington."

"Oh… I take my courses online," I lied easily. I didn't want her to think I was a stupid mutt. Visions of us in the future lightened my mood as she whispered good bye, and leaned in… Well, that didn't actually happen.

"Cool. Well, see you 'round." And just like that, she walked away from my heart. It started to bleed as pain racked my whole body. Where would she go? Would she be safe? I wanted to sprint after her, steal her and take her away to some faraway place where I would explore each and every corner of her personality.

She had now become the center of my universe.


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV

**Hi! I've decided to write the second chapter, and it's about Nessie wondering about Jake. It's really short, and just an intro, but you can expect a lot more. I'll reveal that the Volturi will be joining us. Review friends! *I don't own Twilight and the characters :)* ****  
><strong> 

"Renesmee?" I turned around, facing my dad. He stared at me curtly, his lips pressed in a hard line.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"You do remember that I can hear your thoughts, right? Just reminding you… and Jacob will come tomorrow, its late now." I nodded, and thought _Thanks, Daddy. Now leave my mind! _He chuckled and left me alone in my room in our cottage. Downstairs, Momma was making what smelled like pasta.

I disregarded all these outside distractions; all my mind would think about was… Jacob. I mean, even though he had been in my life ever since the second I opened my eyes… would there ever be anything more? I didn't even know why I was allowing myself to think these thoughts. Jacob's relationship with me would never be anything but a brother-sister kind.

I forced myself to think like that, despite the nagging voice in the back of my head. It kept saying _Renesmee, are you BLIND? He looks at you 24/7 and remember that time you cut yourself? How he rushed in, worry showing in every line of his face? You're going to stop growing next year, and things are starting to get different. _

The voice was undoubtedly correct. I was growing, and so were my emotions. I can't put my finger on it, but maybe that's why Jake is acting different. Believe me, I'm academic smart (does reciting every one of Newton's laws in extreme dept and detail count?) but am not so experienced with boys.

What would you expect? I've never been to school. My parents homeschooled me… until yesterday, when I started my first day of school. Again, things went back to Jacob, and how he rushed me into his arms when I walked in. Momma came up behind me and let out a small growl, glaring at Jacob. He released me immediately, and walked me to the cottage. Slowly, when I thought the time had come for him to kiss me, he breathed in slowly and walked away. I thought I saw his shape a little blurry and shaking.

And now, it was eleven. I knew I needed some sleep so I let my eye lids droop.

"Nessie!" I heard Jake calling me from downstairs. After dabbing a little bit of blush on my cheeks, I rushed downstairs, expecting him to help Momma in the kitchen or Daddy in the garage. Instead, he stood there, with his hand behind his neck. I frowned.

Suddenly, in a few long leaps, he came towards me, taking my hands in his. I blushed furiously, trying not to hyperventilate. He stroked my cheek sighing deeply, inhaling my perfume.

"Nessie…" he breathed. And suddenly, I was being pulled away by cold arm. Jacob was shaking uncontrollably. Suddenly, I was mad. Mom and Dad couldn't keep me away from Jacob; there was something about him that was so compelling. Seeing him phase right there in my living room made me snap.

I broke away from Daddy's grasp and ran after Jake. He barked a laugh and sprinted outside. We ran off together into the darkness, with Dad, Alice and Jasper staring open mouthed at us. Momma's perplexed expression cut me to the bone.


End file.
